vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koon Aguero Agnis
] Summary Koon Aguero Agnis (쿤 아게로 아그니스, Koon Ahgehro Ageunis; or "Kun Agero Agnis" or "Khun Aguero Agnes") is a defected "son of Koon Eduan", and is often referred to as Mr. Koon. He was expelled from the family because his older sister failed to become one of Zahard's Princesses. He teamed up with Baam and Rak passed multiple tests with them. He was assigned the Light Bearer position and showed clear talent in the field. He is a highly cunning Regular, who manipulates rules of tests to suit his needs. He is currently inside the Hidden Floor on the Hell Express. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-C | At least 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Koon Aguero Agnis Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), Regular, Light Bearer, Spear Bearer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Martial Arts, Hacking, Spear Expert (Considered by Evan Edrok, a High Ranker, having a talent for such spears, saying that was really the son of Koon Eduan), Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Shinsoo), Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Teleportation (Via Lighthouse Teleportation), Telekinesis (Light Bearer), Information Manipulation and Information Analysis (Light Bearer), Sealing (Via White Heavenly Mirror), Forcefield Creation (with Shinsoo Barriers), Immortality (Type 1) | All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Limited Sealing, Teleportation, Attack Reflection and BFR (Via Enna Core) | All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Ice Manipulation (Can create ice fields and spears of pure ice), Limited Durability Negation (Via Freezing)| All previous powers and abilities, Limited Fire Manipulation (Can use the family Yeon fire to some extent), Statistics Amplification, Healing and Power Bestowal (Can heal people who are near death, make them stronger than they usually are and give them the evolutions of their own abilities), Resistance to Limited Fire Manipulation (Can withstand family Yeon's fire burning inside him, though with difficulty) Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Town level+ (Defeated Chang Blarode who was part of the Top 5 E-Ranked Regulars, which would make him comparable to Koon Ran with Redan and Anak Zahard) | Town level+ (Fought against Reflejo alongside Baam and Rak) | Town level+ (Comparable to Boro that can fight temporarily against Hoaqin) | At least Town level+ (Stronger than before, comparable to Novick) | Large Town level (Much stronger than before, fought temporarily against the sworn enemy of Baam that was comparable to Baam. Superior to Koon Ran with Redan, Arie Inieta and Lo Po Bia Elaine) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than before) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Koon Ran) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Keep up with the Sworn Enemy of Baam) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Town Class+ (Made a big scar on Chang Blarode) | Town Class+ (Comparable to Rak, who could hurt Reflejo) | Town Class+ (Comparable to Boro) | At least Town Class+ (Stronger than before) | Large Town Class (Caused some damage to the sworn enemy of Baam) | At least Large Town Class Durability: Unknown | Small Town level+, higher with Lighthouses | Town level+ ''', '''higher with Lighthouses (Able to defend Reflejo several attacks that could cause serious damage to Baam or Rak) | Town level+ (Comparable to Boro that can tanked some attacks from Hoaqin), higher with Lighthouses | At least Town level+ (More durable than before), higher with Lighthouses | Large Town level (Tanked an attack from Baam's sworn enemy straight into the back with few injuries), higher with Lighthouses (Defended himself from several attacks by the sworn enemy of Baam that was comparable to Baam before the training with Data Koon Eduan) | At least Large Town level, higher with Lighthouses Stamina: High Range: Melee with normal attacks, Dozens of meters with Lighthouses and Shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: Part 1: Manbarondenna (만바론데나): Is a weapon-like suitcase used by Koon Aguero Agnis during Part I of Tower of God Series. It possesses numerous functions, including: *'Toughness:' Like a shield, Manbarondenna can resist knife blows, bullets and more. Nothing has yet been seen to damage it. Koon can also swing his briefcase like a bat to smash his opponents across the room. *'Pocket Dimension:' The briefcase can hold large amounts of objects inside it easily. It can suck up enemies and hide allies. However, it doesn't reduce the weight of what's inside. *'Cloning:' The bag can clone most non-living objects placed inside through Shinsoo with the exception of certain materials. Using his bag, Koon has copied many objects such as his knives and the Crown from the Crown Game (most material on the 2nd Floor cannot be copied). Part 2: Suspendium Pulley: On the second floor, during the Hide and Seek game, Khun was in possession of a high-grade Suspendium Pulley, stolen from Koon's Eduan treasure stash. ' Armour Inventory:' It was "given" to him by his father and is extremely tough, being able to withstand most basic attacks by E-rank Regulars. It is likely to be stronger since the assassin he encountered was amazed that an E-rank Regular could come by such a thing. There is also a levitating shield attached which can most likely be manipulated remotely. White Heavenly Mirror: Koon obtained the Workshop's item "White Heavenly Mirror". It has the appearance of a small scalpel with a blue liquid-looking blade. It has three magical properties. One of them consists of stabbing the target in the heart, subsequently sealing the target into its mirror-like blade. He refuses to use the White Heavenly Mirror's other abilities as he deems them as "dangerous". Intelligence: Koon is a natural genius. He is even smarter than some Rankers and fools them quite easily. He is the mastermind of all sorts of tricks. He can often see through other people's strategies and make the best plan to exploit the enemies' weakness. In the Hide-and-Seek Test for Team A, Koon deliberately used Quant's irritable nature and hasty judgement against him. Even more brilliantly, Koon secretly helped Quant to defeat his own team in order to ensure the maximum number of Koon's "real friends" passed the test. Following this same plan, he furthermore tricked Quant into protecting Rachel as well. In Part II he managed to outwit Ha Jinsung, using the High Ranker's vast power difference against him, by making the man underestimate them Weaknesses: Koon despite everything can still be manipulated mentally and depends a lot on his equipment to win, which is revealed as a huge weakness against him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lighthouse Control: Koon is adept at moving and using a Lighthouse, being a Best Seed in the Position Test and, during Part I, he was known to be able to wield 2 Lighthouses. In Part II, Koon has expanded his arsenal to at least 4 Lighthouses. *'Quadruple Blockage:' Using four Lighthouses Koon can block the movements of his opponent *'Lighthouse Teleportation:' Koon can create a field with his Lighthouses through which he can teleport people and objects, having done so against Reflejo and later on to escape from Ha Jinsung. *'Quadruple Barrier:' With the help of four Lighthouses, Koon can create a barrier strong enough to endure attacks from a supposed B-rank enemy. *'Lighthouse Shinshoo Manipulation Skill Weapon Boost – Emerald Sword:' Koon is able to boost his weapon with the help of his Lighthouse. Hacking Skills: As well as being able to manipulate Lighthouses and search for information, he is also adept at hacking into systems and tracking down those who hacked him. This training was inspired by the way Hachuling easily manipulated his Lighthouse control on the Floor of Test. Spear Expert: Koon finally showcased his spear throwing capabilities (that he hadn't used or practiced in ages) by killing the big crystal shards of the Hell Train's 42F stage test with grey spears (of yet undisclosed properties). Having trained Aguero with Lighthouses for several weeks, Evan Edrok commented that Koon couldn't hide his heritage and, with his technique, Koon could switch his position to Spear Bearer. Enna Core: Is an advanced technique that allows a single Lighthouse to do as much computation as nine of them with each side handling a different set of calculations. On a purely theoretical level, it is an extremely simple skill, though in practice it is very difficult since even dividing one side of a Lighthouse causes a massive overload. As such, normal Lighthouses cannot utilize Enna Core. By upgrading a normal Lighthouse using the A-graded "Enna Core upgrade kit" secretly produced by the Workshop, a Lighthouse then use Enna Core. *'Mystery Sphere '(미스터리 서클, Mystery Circle): Using a Lighthouse that possesses immense computation power, the user is able to generate a that looks like a huge blue honeycomb sphere. The sphere is filled with countless hexagonal teleportation surfaces and opponents that touch a teleportation surface are instantly warped to another teleportation surface at random, trapping them inside. *'Red Crystal '(레드 크리스탈, Ledeu Keuliseutal): Changing the Mystery Sphere's mode to changing the colour of the sphere from blue to red, enables the user to teleport the entrapped opponent wherever the user wishes in the instant where the opponent attacks with enough power to break through the sphere. Ice Manipulation: During the end of training with Data Koon Eduan, Aguero awakened his father's bloodline ability, and manages to form pure ice spears and create ice fields, this ability of Aguero made him capable of fighting Baam's sworn enemy that is comparable to Baam. Rak and Koon Shared Skill: Five-Second Freeze and Petrification: '''Koon and Rak use the pure Shinsoo to form a barrier of earth and ice together. '''Key: Season One | Return of the Prince Arc | Workshop Arc/Post-Workshop Battle | Hell Train Arc/Dallar Show Arc/Name Hunt Station Arc | Floor of Death Arc/Hidden Floor Arc | Post-Training | Season Three Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Male Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Ice Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hackers Category:Spear Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users